Epi 46 The Misfits
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Anyone wants to now what was the bad thing that happened in episode 45. Take a look


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 46 "The Outsiders"

Part 2

Part of the fourth Serum Alpha test, was all the test subjects, were in the same room, but that was a huge mistake, but would soon become a great asset to us. When they were injected, things were going well, but soon they began to act a little strange. They began to twitch, scream, and began to act like animals! I ordered the straps to be strengthened, but when the doctors went to tighten the straps, the subjects broke their bands and chocked the doctors to death! We activated the alarm and headed down to the testing chamber, but when we did, the subjects were gone! "Order a lockdown of the whole facility; Don't let them escape!" I exclaimed to my security forces. Before all exits could be closed, the mutants had escaped!

Now my temper was on the brink of exploding, as I headed to the head scientists of the operations. "You knew that there was this risk. Why didn't you tell me!?" I shouted in rage. "Well...the risk of that happening was 14 to 198, so we decided to keep it secret, but technically we didn't lie." The doctor said hesitating. "You stupid, idiotic, bastards were supposed to report every possible calculation to me BEFORE! The test started. If you are not able to heal those people, you will be punished and thrown in prison for the rest of your lives." I told them.

Mutant's POV

"What happened to us" asked James. There were 5 of us that turned into these mutants: me; James, Jane, Henry, and Mary. We all headed to a secure location; far away from civilization. We found a small cave where we decided to hide until we got everything figured out. We began to test our new abilities, with very cool results. I had the power to manipulate earth, sand, gravel and use it for my own usage. Henry could create and fly or drive any kind of vehicle, but it was molded to his body so he could just make us vehicles and also he could only make one at a time. Jane could turn into air and also control it as well; creating tornadoes, strong winds etc. Finally Mary had the ability to see through anything and then teleport there, but she couldn't teleport any further than she could see.

Even though we knew that people wouldn't accept, we liked our new powers and were proud of them, but we decided not to go back to Yvan Choly. I thought that perhaps if we use our abilities to help people, then maybe they will accept us. The perfect opportunity arrived, when something went wrong at a construction site where a crane was out of control and also was creating massive damage. We headed out to help, hoping that the God Squad wouldn't get involved. When we arrived, the police tried to stop us, but Henry flew us over them with a glider that he made. Once we got over that cops, I created a wall of sand from the ground of the site, just so the cops couldn't touch us. Once we were alone, all the bricks, tools, and all kind of things that were falling, I caught with a sand trampoline which softened their fall. Mary used her teleport ability to grab larger items: beams, large containers etc. Finally Jane used her wind abilities to catch all the workers who were falling. Finally Henry also discovered that he also had the ability to control machinery so he deactivated the crane, and when he did, Mary teleported the top of the crane to an open area, while James and Jane used their powers to soften the fall of the crane beam.

Once the situation was taken care of, I lowered the sand wall and when I did, everyone in the crowd began to cheer and clap for us. At this, the God Squad arrived and were very impressed. "Impressive, what are your powers?" Yvan asked. So we explained and showed our powers to him and asked us to come back with him so that we could test the limits of our powers. I agreed, but I didn't want to stay there, but I wanted our own base of operation, just like Yvan Choly. I agreed for them to have their own base, but I really wanted to get those tests through. Once all the tests came through, it turned out that I couldn't just manipulate earth, but I could create it as well! Jane could use the wind like the "Force" just like Ura-Blade could. Henry had already knew his extra power of controlling machinery. Mary also knew her extra power that whatever she touched teleports with her.

Yvan's POV

We gave the mutants their own HQ and also gear and outfits for each of the mutants. I heard that each of them had given each other cool names and they decided to call themselves the "Misfits". The names that they gave each other were pretty good as well: James was called "Sinkhole", Jane was called "Tornado", Henry wall called "The Mech Wiz", and Mary was called "Shadow". So it looked like thing turned out for the greater good. Now we had a new team of superheroes who helped people with their new abilities! I thanked God for giving us such powerful friends and allies and also for making the doctor's mistake into something incredible!s


End file.
